


Much Ado About Pooting: A Gingerrose Tweetfic

by bobaheadshark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Armitage Hux is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Finn and Poe have a cute dog and an even cuter relationship, Hux has a Reddit account and thinks he should be writing for The Atlantic, Lotus Pictures is a family business, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Mixed Media, Noodle discourse because it is Rose, Other, Paige Tico is a coder, Poorly attempted sugar daddying from Hux, Rey and Ben are very disgustingly in love, Rose is a porn star in this AU, Rose is not averse to it, Sex Positive, Sex workers rights are rights dammit, Surprisingly many LOTR references, There's a whole backstory with Rey's plants, he is WRONG about that, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/pseuds/bobaheadshark
Summary: Rose Tico is a porn star who runs her own indie adult film company, Lotus Pictures, alongside her sister Paige. Until one day, a user by the name of MarvellousMillicent2069 decides that Rose's costar Gary Shark isn't doing a good enough job in her latest film, and writes to customer service with a rather strongly-worded complaint. The people (wo-)manning customer service are...Rose and Paige.--Backfiling a link to a Gingerrose twitfic I wrote in 2020! Now with some art.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Reylo (Background), Stormpilot (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Much Ado About Pooting: A Gingerrose Tweetfic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to reformat this for Ao3 (sorry y'all), but thought to link the original twitter fic here with some art and moodboards in case any Gingerroses were looking for a story or missed it the first time around! Twitter moves super fast and all that. 
> 
> RTs, comments always welcome, it warms the cockles of my lil heart when people unearth it somehow and react to it after all this time
> 
> Enjoy!!

* * *

**[Link to the twitfic](https://twitter.com/bobaheadshark/status/1240669929826684929?s=20) **

About 70 tweets in total. 

Enjoy!

Ironically, considering it's a porn AU... I never ended up writing the sex scene on Twitter 🤦🏻‍♀️ but if on the off-chance someone would like me to, I'd be happy to give it a go as a giftfic...

Also look, some art!!

1\. A lovely gifted piece of art based on the fic, from [Spiegatrix](https://twitter.com/spiegatrix)

2\. A commission from [Kajotko](https://twitter.com/Kajotko)

3\. A commission moodboard from [niffin](https://twitter.com/curiousniffin)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
